Stronger Than Before
by XxSoliexHiddenxX
Summary: Sequel to Not So Weak Anymore. What happened afer all the fuss of Haruhi and Kira's recovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to Not So Weak Anymore. Please enjoy. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it's by Bisco Hatori. **

**~5 Years Later~**

Many things happened to get to the future Haruhi wanted but she wouldn't change it for the world. She never thought that she would survive to be past twenty but here she was turning twenty-two in just two months.

Mori and Honey had gone to find out where Ranka had run off to and were able to locate him and take him to court where Yoshio hired the best lawyer in Japan to do her case. She was still in recovery so when the judge saw her in a wheelchair he thought the worst.

Overall it was the longest trial known since it wasn't against just Ranka but the doctor included since she fled when she was supposed to take care of Haruhi. The judge had ruled in favor of Haruhi and Yoshio was put as her primary care doctor and also everything in the will was turned over to Haruhi.

Haruhi didn't have no know relatives so there weren't any problems concerned when it came to the inheritance and while there she and Kyoya adopted Kira as their son. Kyoya had even asked for Haruhi's hand in marriage in which the whole mansion threw a party to celebrate the engagement.

Kira was home tutored in order to catch up to everyone and it turned out he was a genius with the potential to do any kind of job and excel so he ended up advancing through the classes and become known as the first child to be in college without being a teenager.

But Kira preferred to be more of a writer and even an editor for all types of manga and Kyoya decided to make a publishing company and put Kira in charge of it. To say the least Kira met it with great expectations and even made it prosper without much of his father's help. Haruhi was very proud of him and even asked to read the manga that was published to the point that she became an addict to reading manga.

Both Haruhi and Kira's recovery went splendid and they even went on the news to show that the cure works and many patients went to the hospital to get the treatment. Both Yoshio and Kyoya were surprised that in Japan there were only twelve cases apart from Haruhi herself and they were all the same age as Haruhi or younger and even orphaned.

The majority of the children came from the streets while only three were still living with some relatives that were distant but wanted to take care of the child of their own free will. So Kyoya went along and made an orphanage dedicated to children who were thrown out of homes due to an illness and even provided them with everything and finding families willing to adopt them.

Haruhi was very part of that project and even did the background checks on the families, to say the least only three families were lying. In thinking of adopting a child they would get money but the money was taken directly to the child not the guardian.

Hikaru and Kaoru had graduated to being nurses and even made clothing especially for hospital patients. They spent the majority of the time helping sick orphans and providing their clothes and even taking them out on field trips. The company of clothing they owned was named Orphans Inc. dedicated to those who were strong enough to fend for themselves.

Mori and Honey ended up becoming cooks for the company and even their line of filling smoothies became famous for patients who needed to use tubes. You would often see them bringing food for the orphans in the house and even spend some time with them.

Tamaki wasn't too clear on what he wanted to do since he no longer could count on the family name so Haruhi ended up giving him her last name and he decided to help her with the inheritance. Together they both set up housing for the lower class, full fundraising for families on verge of losing everything, even going on the car and searching abandoned places for children in order to bring them to the orphanages set up by Kyoya.

Even though Tamaki was no longer considered rich but with Haruhi and everyone else's support they booted the Suoh name to fifth place in Japan's richest. Fujioka being first placed followed by Ohtori, Hiitachin, and Morinozuka and Haninozuka.

With help from Yoshio they all successfully graduated a year early from Ouran and even already had college degrees ahead of everyone since it turned out that they can play on the genius level but chose not to.

Haruhi's recovery was very steady and slow since she was fighting to the best of her ability for a long time. It was sometimes painfully excruciating to even manage one hour on her bad day and would often be found passed out in the star room. Kyoya learning that she went there when she was very troubled.

During her recovery it was later learned that the medication her previous doctor kept her on was slowly debilitating her use of her legs and some movements and it was assumed that the doctor wanted Haruhi dead in order to gain the inheritance for herself.

Yoshio had to strengthen her bones and muscle with the help of vitamins and even physical therapy which would leave her in tears on a daily basis. But with everyone's help she was able to pull through and walk with a cane for a couple months until she was better to walk on her own once again.

Kira didn't encounter too many problems and recovered quickly to everyone's encouragement but he would be seen often sleeping next to Haruhi in the star room in order to keep her company. The good thing was that Kira didn't have to suffer much at all except when he complained about the IV and the tube from irritation.

They did learn later on that his skin was severely sensitive to ointments and some cloth materials and would often times go into an allergic reaction. It was also revealed that Kira's growth was stunted and he would forever be stuck at three feet and four inches and never grow again. That didn't of course stop him from doing that things that required him to reach and it never bothered him at all.

It was rumored by many fan girls from Ouran that Haruhi wanted to keep the boys to themselves but they were quickly squashed by them and also stopped from doing Haruhi any harm. The Ohtori's who funded part of Ouran retracted their money and spent it on bettering public schools even the more poor ones and retrained teachers with new material making students not have to go through a complicated choosing system when it came to college.

They helped change their town's growth making them the most reliable in all of Japan. If it wasn't for Haruhi they would still never learn the importance and meaning of true friends no matter the title, money, and social standard in the real world.

When it came to interviews they would state many times that they owed it to her and the fact that she didn't care about their money, title, and even social standard and treated them normal when others would bow in just seeing them. There were many speculation and they were squashed down by the police force as well. Haru was even interviewed since he became Haruhi's first family member and they all admired at the way he looked on life and his sister.

So many changes and yet Haruhi not once changed even with the amount of money that she owned and never let it get to her head. It was thanks to everyone that she got to where she was even though she no longer decided to be a lawyer.

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another part to the sequel. Enjoy.**

**Happiness**

It was an understatement when everyone knew that Kyoya and Haruhi were set to marry during the cherry blossoms bloom. But what left the public in complete shock were the couples that became of the rest of the sexiest bachelors known to the middle and lower class.

Mori ended up asking Honey for hand in marriage to which the family let them since they knew that they would just got against them. It was known that Mori protected Honey with everything that he was and would never let anything harm him. But it was still surprising when they did a private wedding in the mansion and then let the outside public know.

Hikaru and Kaoru where know to play the forbidden love in Ouran but it turned out that they were really in love with each other. Haruhi knowing all along leaving everyone in shock for a couple of weeks. That wedding was only reserved for the mansion and none of the families were invited but it was accepted since they were always joined at the hip.

Tamaki for the time being just spent time with his friends and was never seen with anyone it was later known that he wasn't interested in no one and didn't want to even see anyone. So they left him but made sure to include him and make him feel like a wheel since he didn't have anyone. He in fact spent time teaching Kira how to play the piano and even composing instrumental music for all ages and even anime music when they came to ask for his talent.

Many companies that were erected from each group ended up giving many people jobs and that alone made them very happy to know that learning the most important lesson helped them understand how commoners lived and put up with the rich.

Kira was never seen with girls or boys and learned he preferred to be on his own but who knows maybe a guy or girl will catch his attention one day but that remains to be seen. Kyoya and Haruhi had high hopes for him to not spend time alone but they would never dream of pushing him.

The wedding which took place in spring was only attended by those in the list and all over the news with certain reporters with special coverage. The wedding consisted of only friends, family, orphanage children, and some business associates.

Haru was the one to walk with Haruhi and it made everyone happy to know that she had family while Tamaki was the best man and believe it or not Hikaru was the maid of honor. Haruhi's dress was made by the Hiitachins and it was the talk of Japan once it showed on TV.

Yoshio was in charge of Haruhi once again when she became pregnant and in fact with triplets and that alone drove poor Kyoya through the craziest months known to him. But he took it all with love and never complained once.

She gave birth to two boys and a girl named Luka, Hatori, and Mizuki. They of course kept them hidden from the reporters in order to give them the safety, peace, and quiet from being stalked. To say the least the whole mansion was very happy and no one was overly harassed by outsiders.

The mansion had expanded to include a section just for children since Mori and Honey had adopted three as well as Hikaru and Kaoru adopted three. Tamaki even up adopting twins that were abandoned on their doorstep which happened to be newly newborns and he discovered them first.

That alone spurred Kyoya on a search for the mother in order to find out and learned that it was the big sister that left them there saying that her mother beat her enough and didn't want to see her baby brothers go through the same thing.

Tamaki ended up fighting the system to legally adopt the little girl who was actually ten and was to keep her and the newborns and the mother was thrown in jail and couldn't gain parole or even go outside for a very long time.

Everyone ended up helping Tamaki and Haruhi was around him a lot in order to give him tips here and there. The mansion ended up being renovated with newer technology and there were nursery's for everyone and to say the least it was a happy mansion.

**Well, it's over and there will be more stories in the near future but I'm trying to finish up an Inuyasha fic before I throw new ones in.**


End file.
